


Birthmark

by bloodprincess96



Series: SpookyVIXX October 2020 [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cheating, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Smut, SpookyVIXX October, Succubus!Reader - Freeform, human!hyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodprincess96/pseuds/bloodprincess96
Summary: Day 4 of SpookyVIXX OctoberWord: BirthmarkDialogue: 'It's always here, always'Happy reading
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Reader
Series: SpookyVIXX October 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950601





	Birthmark

You and Sanghyuk have been together for 4 years and it been paradise. Always a gentleman, always honest, and ever so romantic. From the time of college to now moving into your first apartment together, you've been happy. Except when it came to sex. You try to be intimate with him, well to a certain extent. You've been hiding a secret from your boyfriend: you were born a succubus, a demon that feeds on the souls of humans though sex. You didn't find that out about your demonic lineage until your 16th birthday and your birthmark began to burn on your lower back to the point of passing. Waking up starving for sex from anywhere or anyone and sucking some random guy off in the back of a club and eating his soul in the process. Turns out your father was an incubus, fell in love with your mother, and got her pregnant. 

You try your best to hide your true nature from Sanghyuk the best you can to the point of saying you want to wait till marriage which was the big fat lie. You've been having sex with random men for the last 8 years just to satisfy your sexual hunger. It became Second nature to you. Every time you and Sanghyuk kiss or become intimate, you can feel yourself wanting more, wanting to taste his soul. You would always stop before anything could happen. And Sanghyuk being too sweet and kind gentlemen, he wouldn't question it. It kills you on the inside whenever you go out and fuck another man other than your boyfriend. Do you wonder if he ever finds out about you? Cheating on him throughout your relationship? I would feel humiliated, start questioning everything, he'll leave you for sure. 

Sadly that's what happens. When you come back home from a long day of work you come into your shared bedroom seeing your boyfriend staring at his phone with tears streaming down his face. "Babe, what's wrong, did something happen?" You ask as you tried to comfort him. He slaps your hand away. "Don't fucking touch me", he said. "W-what?" You startled. "What the hell is this?" He asked throwing his phone at you. You look at the phone and your heart stops. It was a photo of you on your knees with another man giving him a blow job. You look at the text message, it was from his ex-girlfriend Mina saying 'Do you really know what your perfect girlfriend is doing behind your back?' You crumble to the floor. "Yeah, there's about a hundred more pictures like that", he said. "Hyukkie I-", he stops you. "So all this waiting for marriage was a lie, was our whole relationship a lie?" He asked. N-no its not-", he stops you again. "How long has this been going on? A year? Two?" He asked. You began to cry. "Awhile", you said softly. "Please don't tell me it's been since we've been together", he said as fresh tears threatened to fall. "Before we even..." you trailed off. That set him off. "4 years!? You've been whoring around all this time?" He asked looking at you with so much disgust in his eyes. You can feel your heart breaking into a million pieces. He then gets up from the bed. "I'm done", he said grabbing his phone from you and walking out the door.

"Sanghyuk please wait", you say running after him. He grabbed his jacket and backpack. " You know I'm so glad we never had sex with you, I'm sure I can find better than a slut like you", he said as he was about to walk out the front door. You catch his arm and pull him back. "Wait, I need to explain ", you say. "Explain? Explain what? You got caught it's over I'm done with you", he said yanking you off him. "No, you need to listen to me", you pleaded. "You're a liar, there's no need for me to listen to a word you say", he said. 

You took a deep breath. You pushed the door closed and pulled him out of the way of the door. "I'm not human", you say. He looked at you confusingly. "I'm not all human, I'm a succubus", you say. " Yeah right and I'm satan himself", he said as he tried to leave. You use your inhuman strength to push him back making him fall to the floor. "What the hell", he yelled. I let my wings fold out from my shoulder blades and my horns grow out of my head. "W-what the hell", he said in shock. Tears streamed down your face. "It started when I was 16, I didn't know what was going on with me, I started to hunger for sex. The first time I let myself go and I killed a man. I found out later that I ate his soul and now I can't stop myself", you say through your tears. You turn around showing your birthmark. Sanghyuk gasp seeing your ever-growing mark on your back. "You see this thing? The thing you kiss every chance you get? It grows whenever I need to feed. I try my best to satisfy this hunger in me so I won't kill anyone. "It's always here, always", you said collapsing onto the floor crying.

"What happens you don't feed?" He asked. You look back at him. "I kill, I'll just lose all control of myself and I don't want that", you said. It was silent between the two of you. "You hate me don't you?" You ask him. No answer. You bite your lips. You feel like you're about to die. Die from heartbreak. Suddenly you feel the warmth on your back and arms wrapped around your waist. "Why didn't you tell me", he said kissing your shoulder. You shivered feeling his soft lips on your skin. "You would think I was crazy and never anything to do with me", you told him. You retract your wings as Sanghyuk pulls you into his chest. "What are you saying? I would never do that", he said capturing your lips. You kiss his back needily. You pull back before going any further. "Don't ", he said. "I can't I don't want to hurt", you fight back. "You won't hurt me", he said. "You don't know that", you said. "I love you, I trust you", he said. "I just told you I'm a succubus, I literally kill men, how can you trust me?" You ask. And as if the universe as against you your birthmark began to burn. You cry out in pain. "Baby, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine", you lied. A sharp pain shooting up your back told the truth. "When was the last time you feed?", he asked. "T-Two weeks ago", You say. "I-I guess it wasn't enough", he said picking you up. You looked at him confusing. he took you back to the bedroom and lay you on the bed. "Babe what are you do-", he kissed your lips silencing you. You pull away again. "We can't, _I can't_ ", you say pushing him away. "You won't hurt me. I know you won't so use me, I don't want to see you in pain", he said kissing you again. You look into his determined eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, it's just we've been honest with each other for so long and I just thought you never cared seeing those photos made me think you never loved me", he said. "I do love, I've always loved you. it was killing me whenever I went out, feeding on someone, not being with you", you said biting your lips. "Then don't, don't feed on anyone else but me", he said kissing me aggressively. "I-I can't", you say once again. "You won't hurt me, all the times you hold yourself back is hurting you. _You're in pain_ , you are suffering in my eyes right now and you have a food source right in front of you on a serving platter and you won't take it? I don't want to be that boyfriend that can't take care of his girlfriend. Succubus or not I want to take care of you", he said. "Take my soul if you want, I'll still give you more, I'll still love you more, every time you feed on me, I'll still give you more", he said before kissing you. 

You finally gave into his words. you kiss him back, wanting more.

More of him 

He then pulled your shirt and bra up exposing your breast. "How long have you've been like this?" he asked as he groped your breast and pinched your hardened nipples. You gasped feeling his hands playing with your nipples. "So sensitive to my touch, did any other ones make you feel this way?" he asked. You shook your head. "No, I never let-", you gasped as Hyuk incased your nipple in his warm mouth. "Hykkie", you moaned. He pinched your other nipple harshly. "Don't lie to me baby", he growled. his possessive tone aroused you. "It was mostly p-penetration, no foreplay", you said. "Well that's good to hear", he said moving to the other nipple and started sucking it. his hands went down your body sliding his fingers under your panties. you gasp as your hips rise feeling his finger teasing your clit. He began to rub small circles on your clit making you arch your back. you hear him chuckle. "Does that feel good baby?" he asked biting your bud. "Y-Yes", you choked out a moan. "So wet", he said as his other fingers sild down your slit. "I can just", he started as he slid one finger into you. "Oh, fuck", you choked. you started to pant as he added a second finger and start to thrust. Hyuk used his other hand to pull your skirt and panties down to the floor. "Baby, my perfect baby", he said picking up his pace. "Shit, I coming", you panted rolling your hips meeting his fingers. he pulled his fingers out. He teasingly smirked at you as glared at him. "Why the frown babe", he said. He then kissed and licked down your heated body all awhile you began to wither away from his touch. You begin to think he's the devil in disguise. Making butterfly kisses on your inner thighs, Hyuk made his way down your sensitive clit. Sucking it and nipping at your clit, you began to let your inner succubus come out. Eyes turning rose gold and your fangs beginning to bare out, Hyuk flatten his tongue and licked a stride from you slit to your clit making you come. "Fuck that was hot", Hyuk said licking his face clean. He went back up kissing you making you taste your own. "Was that your first time coming like that', he asked. You nodded embarrassingly. Hyukkie smiled. "I want more, more of you Hyukkie", you moaned. Looking into your eyes, Hyuk sees the hunger you were talking about, what you were afraid of. That animalistic trait that can take over anytime killing him. 

"Your wish is my command", he kissing you once again.

You cried out feeling Sanghyuk enter you fully. "Shit you're tight ", he grunted. He pulled out and slammed right back in making you scream in pleasure. Picking up his pace l, Hyuk lened in and kissed you. No longer holding back you kiss him back passionately. "I love you", you said as you pull him closer. "I love you too baby", he said caressing your cheek. You choked out a cry as Sanghyuk's dick found your g-spot. "Right there, right there", you began to chant. "You mean here?" He asked as he brushed his tip against it. Your mind went crazy. You wanted to take control like you always did, let the succubus inside take control, but Sanghyuk stopped that. He pinned your hands over your head. "I want you to beg for it, beg me to feed you", ge said as he slowed his pacing. "Please, please", you begin to beg. He completely stops. "Promise me you'll feed on me and not anyone else. I don't want anyone touching what's mine ever again", he said possessively. You nodded. "I need to hear it", he growled as he thrust into you. "I-I won't, I won't feed on other men, you'll be all I ever need", you cry out. His pace fastened once again. You can feel your orgasm and his orgasm approaching. "Hyukkie baby, it's coming", I said warning him. "Yeah I feel it too", he said as his thrusting was becoming sloppy. He was mentally preparing himself of what to come. A few thrust from the both of us made our orgasms hit together. I screamed out as my body arched forward meeting Hyuk's body. I can feel myself slowly consuming his soul. So sweet, warming, addictive. I wanted more. 

I _want_ more 

I _needed_ more

More.... more....

_No....more_

_Stop.... you'll kill him_

You come back to yourself. You almost lost control. Sanghyuk collapsed on the bed. Eyes half opened. No movement.

"S-Sanghyuk?" You call to him. No answer. "Wake up", you said shaking him. No response. Tears welled up in your eyes. "No... please don't ", you say in a broken voice. 

He was dead.... you killed him.

You began to cry on his chest. The one you loved was gone forever. 

....

  


  


  


  


  


"...bebe.... I can't breathe', you hear a voice say. You looked up. Sanghyuk with his shit eating grin plastered on his face. "Hyukkie", you cried in happiness. "All I need was a few minutes to catch my breath, you were literally sucking the life out of me", he said slowly sitting up. "I-I thought you", you trailed off. "But you didn't like I knew you would", he said. You teared up again. He kisses your forehead. "Just don't scare me like that", you said resting your head on his chest. "I promise", he said pulling the blankets over the two of you as you fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> ~If you need some holy water clap your hands~ *Clap Clap*  
> Thanks for reading =^.^=  
> Makes sure you check out other stories that myself and other authors had made for SpookyVIXX October


End file.
